Miguel Aiman
Miguel Aiman| is a fictional character from the Gundam SEED anime series. Gundam SEED Miguel joins ZAFT in order to earn the doctor's fee for his younger brother who was sick; known as the "Magic Bullet Of Dusk" because he normally pilots a customized GINN (named Defrock) that is orange colored, just like the color of dusk, and with the high mobility of the custom GINN his combat style specializes in delivering deadly blows; a ZAFT ace under the command of Rau Le Creuset. Miguel is shown as a head-strong and somewhat arrogant individual, normally underestimating his Natural opponents. Miguel participates in the transferring of the asteroid base Nova to the PLANTs, though he thought it would not be fun. However, he engages Mu La Flaga during an Earth Forces raid. In January C.E. 71, the Nazca-class Vesalius under the command of Rau Le Creuset is sent out to investigate the mysterious destruction of ZAFT supply bases. While on patrol, Miguel discovers the culprit behind the attacks: Serpent Tail mercenary Gai Murakumo. Miguel's GINN is damaged in combat with Gai's custom GINN, forcing him to switch over to a standard GINN for the attack on Heliopolis on January 25. During the attack on Heliopolis in Gundam SEED, Miguel tries to capture the GAT-X105 Strike after hearing from Athrun Zala that Rusty Mackenzie - the ZAFT pilot who was supposed to take it - has been killed, and that the Strike is being piloted by an Earth Alliance soldier (Murrue Ramius). However, Athrun fails to mention that his childhood friend Kira Yamato is also in the cockpit, and that Kira is a Coordinator just like them. Miguel tells Athrun to get the GAT-X303 Aegis out of Heliopolis before it gets damaged, and then tries to take on the Strike himself. Murrue is no match for Miguel, and seeing that his friends Sai Argyle, Kuzzey Buskirk, Miriallia Haw, and Tolle Koenig are in the vicinity of this battle, Kira takes control of Strike and fights back, ultimately forcing Miguel to retreat after. Thinking that a Natural was piloting the Strike, Miguel is humiliated by his defeat and vows to get revenge. Miguel is ultimately killed in an explosion resulting when Kira slices his GINN in half at the torso with the Strike's Schwert Gewehr; Miguel has the dubious distinction/honor of being the first person killed in action by Kira Yamato. Gundam SEED Destiny Although no longer alive, Miguel continues to linger in the thoughts and prayers of his surviving teammates. In episode 11 of Gundam SEED Destiny, Athrun Zala, Dearka Elsman, and Yzak Joule are seen walking through a cemetery at a PLANT and laying flowers at the graves of Nicol Amalfi and Rusty Mackenzie as well as Miguel. (His name is spelt Miguel Ayman on his gravestone.) In the chapter cover art of Phase 4 of the manga Gundam SEED Destiny: The Edge (only shown in magazines where the series is serialised), the three deceased pilots can be seen saluting to the front. Trivia *In Super Robot Wars Judgement, Miguel survives much longer than in the actual Gundam SEED anime but does not have his customized GINN, joining the chase of the Strike up until mission 17, where his GINN finally falls in an Earth-based mission. In Super Robot Wars W, he survives the whole game and joins the party as a guest unit for one mission only before leaving. Unlike Judgement he actually has his customized GINN *In the Zips promotional video, performed by TM Revolution, Miguel Aiman's orange GINN is shown several times. A short scene from this music video reveals Miguel's orange GINN flying backwards towards what appears to be Heliopolis, as well as a scene similar to when Miguel was fighting the Strike Gundam (piloted by Murrue Ramius, at the time) *At a few points in the series (SEED and SEED Destiny) a picture is shown with Miguel, Athrun, Dearka, Nicol, Yzak, Rusty, and an unnamed character. All except Miguel are wearing their Academy Graduate uniforms; Miguel is wearing his military uniform. This is opposed to the 4th Drama CD, where Nicol and Athrun meet Miguel for the first time after they are assigned to the Le Creuset team. However, backing up the former, in episode 20, Athrun was shown to have a picture of him, Miguel and Rusty together, implying that they had known each other before the debut of the series. *The name of Miguel's GINN, Defrock, is a homage to the clothing line designed by Takanori Nishikawa who also provides the voice for the character.Aiman, Miguel Aiman, Miguel Aiman, Miguel Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:2004 introductions